monster_buster_club_protectors_of_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mehck "Smith"
"Hi! My name is Alex. It has been some time since the organization has been disbanded but once again Singletown is in need of our services. Gathering together the original four along with others who support our cause we have become a gradual successor. We are... the Monster Buster Club." - ''Alex: Intro of MBC: POE 'Alexander Gyrote Mehck "Smith"' is a male alien from distant space's planet Xeronica. He is the first recruit to join the Monster Buster Club once they reformed. He is one of the five aliens on the team; the other four being Cathy, Speedy, Mimi, & Franky, & is one of the team's five male busters alongside Danny, Chris, Speedy & Juan. Age Alex is 384 years old on Earth however back on Xeronica he's roughly 16 years old. The creator of Alex confirmed that every Xeronican year is roughly 24 Earth years. Appearance When he's in his human form, Alex is presented to be exceptionally taller than the others, with a light skin completion, brown hair, hazel eyes & a mechanical right arm. He wears a gray hooded jacket with blue & white stripes, a basic black undershirt, olive green jeans, & gray shoes with white stripes. When powered up Alex can be seen wearing a turquoise colored buster suit complete with the traditional neon highlights along the seams that glow both in the dark & during special situations, along with a pair of cyan tinted visors. Unlike the other suits however Alex's suit is specially constructed to fit his mechanical arm. When not in human form he looks like a small, bipedal, feline-like animal. His fur color is mostly a snowy white with cyan colored marks on his ears, face, arms, & back, with a brown fox-like tail & a diamond shaped gem protruding from the center of his forehead. Though his mechanical bits are mostly disguised in his human form, the arm stays the same in both forms with a slight alteration in human form to make it look like a human hand. Personality * Due to his vermal characteristics he does have a decent bit of their race's ferocity, this can especially be seen in combat. As he has taken on many foes with basic hand to hand combat alone, occasionally using his claws if were to come to that. * When he originally arrived on Earth he was very self-contained & tried to keep himself hidden as much as he could. Even after joining the team he can very easily come off as shy but has learned to be a bit more confident & assertive during his time on Earth. * He is really caring about those he holds dear to him, to the point of protecting them from foes even if he must sacrifice himself in order to do so. * Much like Cathy, Alex usually helps out with Mr. Smith's garden. And has even pulled around Cathy's weight as well as his own when she isn't available. * He has been shown to have a bit of a competitive side to him. Whether it be competing with Cathy to see who can stretch their arm out the farthest, or racing with Danny & Speedy in feats of speed. * Even though he has a decent bit of knowledge about Earthly things, he does on occasion become excited when he encounters something new. * He does tend to have a bit of dislikes to certain things as stated by his nature. For example he does have a bit of a dislike to Mr. Fusster but he tries to keep it at a low level & has even on some cases helped Cathy to control her dislike. * In '''Spell-Bound' it was revealed he had two stomachs, meaning he probably might have a hefty appetite much like his Rhapsodian cousin. * He was shown to have a fascination for racing in Race Across the Galaxy to the point of having an admiration for the racer Zoom-Blaze. * .Much like Chris, Alex has been known to be very tech savvy with better success to that of his human friend. To the point where he has created brand new weapons for the Monster Buster Club's arsenal. * In Old Grounds he ends up adopting a baby Slithefreeze that he manages to rescue called Sickle-Serpent. * With the mechanical arm in mind Alex usually has his sleeves much longer than normal in order to veil as much of the arm as possible due to slight mental discomforts as a majority of the students at the school tend to poke fun at it, calling him names like "Android". However he has been a bit more accepting of it being there & has had it a bit more revealed over the span of episodes. Powers & Abilities Aside from sharing Cathy's elasticity thanks to his mechanical arm, ability of flight, & ice breath Alex does sport some abilities of his own: * Telekinesis: The power to manipulate objects and matter with their mind. This is an ability that he has used throughout his time in the show & it's how he's able to get himself airborne. * Infrared Vision: The power to pick up onto mid or long wavelengths (invisible to the naked eye) to capture a heat emitted by an object. This power is for the most part used to track down an alien threat from a distance. * Electricity Manipulation: The power to manipulate & shape the flow of electricity at will. He has been known to use this ability rather often. Other abilities would be being able to chew through metal coded wiring as seen in A Surprising Reunion, being able to spin one's body around in order to form a drill in Love, a Dangerous Word, & being able to see in the dark. He's also been known to shoot lasers out of his eyes whenever he eats peanuts (or something that were to contain peanuts). The side effects of this leave him with a mild migraine. Curiosities * In The Good, The Bad, & The Sticky' '''he's shown to have a similar chant to that of Rhapsodians which helps to lure out certain aliens. * Alex's mechanical arm has the roughly the same stretch capacity as a Rhapsodian due to the type of metals which make it up & certain minerals (which can also be found in the Rhapsodian bloodstream) being really strong & flexible. ** In '''ARRliens' it was shown to also be capable of withstanding the conditions of crystalization inside of a space pirate crystalizer sphere. * In Came From A Frog '''he was shown to still have access to some of his abilities when he has been transformed into a frog like his infrared vision. * In '''Then There Were Five & A Surprising Reunion Alex has been shown to sleep curled up in a ball like shape. * He's shown to have fantastic skills as an actor in The Show Must Go On '''where he wins the role of Tybalt. * In '''Playing Games Alex is shown to be allergic to feathers & in Spell-Bound pretty much Earth birds in general. The effects of this cause him to create a blanket of snow around him when he sneezes. Relationships Alex lives with Cathy & Mr. Smith starting with Then There Were Five after he had been adopted into the Smith family. Not much is known about his biological family seeing it had been stated his parents were killed off by Renzat. Alex is revealed that he has a younger sister named Sonara Aranos in Not Jolly Today who then is brought back with them to Earth & presumably adopted the Smith name. Trivia * Among the new faces Alex is one of three of the main characters to be drawn up & owned by one of show creators. The others being Paige & Juan. * The original design of Alex's vermal form was more loosely based off of the Pokemon Pikachu in design, right down to the tail. But was made to be more cat like in a matter of months in order to become more unique design-wise. ** He was also suppose to have a mechanical foot & ear but the creator of the design removed them to prevent similarities with another OC design for another fandom from being nearly identical. * Due to the accommodating fur Alex is one of the very few aliens in the show that doesn't wear clothes in alien form. Gallery Xeronican form alexander mehck smith in color by pikafan2000-d9jyujs.png|Alex in alien form MBCAlex.png Xeronican vermal rhapsodian size comparison by pikafan2000-dag8oqf.png|Size comparison between Cathy's Rhapsodian Form & Alex's Vermal Form Random mbc artwork by pikafan2000-dafmmmb.jpg|Alex with Danny, Sam, Cathy, Chris & Paige Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:MBC Category:Males